Soulclan Coding holder
:::::::::: :::::::::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ' ' ::::::::::: You pad through the forest, the thought of hunger and home running around in your head, as you keep your head low. Breaking the silence your head shoots up hearing yowls of ' Attack! '. You race to the yowl finding a group of cats in a clan camp. You watch the fight break out between the two groups watching all the blood-shed. Seeing the group of cats run out with paw full of prey you follow keeping your head low. Off guarded your suddenly tackled to the ground by a Black and grey she-cat with musty green eyes. Startled, you kick her off before meowing terrified "Who are you!?". The Tall she-cat stands looking at you with two other cats behind her snarling. She meowed looking down at you in the shadows " I am Feather, Leader of SoulClan, and you're tresspasting on our terriotry ". You explain that you were just curios and hungry looking for a clan. She turned to the two other cats behind her sharing a small nod, soon turning back to you meowing lowly " Follow " then dashing off the other cats following her. You ran into a camp like clearing seeing cats of all moons showing off looking at you. The tall shecat lept up on a jagged ledge meowing " Welcome to SoulClan runt " :::::::::::::: We Have now Turned into a Full clan Were not rogues any more Acorn Kit as Become an Apprentice Congrats! We are now allies With Jagged clan and mist clan! We are now Allies with Stormclan! Hollow and Night has beend Exiled from SoulClan Also Acornleaf is now deputy :::::::: :::::::: |Founder? |Featherstar | |Leader? |Featherstar| |Member Count? |19 | |Tag color/Symbol? |Black with a feather| |Species? |Demestic Cats | |Territory?|Draa: MarshLands, Forest | |Vocab? |Traditional | :::::::::: : Leader 1/1 : The leader protects the clan and it the highest in charge. They have nine lives : and can talk to Starclan Deputy 1/1 The deputy is second in charge. Then send out patrols more offen then the leader They are greatly respected above all, but the leader Healer 1/1 The Healer is the medic of the clan. They heal physically and spiritually. They are the closest cat to Starclan sharing dreams with then along having Omens/Prophecies. It depends if they want to have a mate Guards Xinfine The Guards protect the clan in times of battles. They train the apprentices to become warriors and do border patrol. Hunters Xinfine The hunters go out and hunt for the clan. They fed the clan, but also Help in battles with the guards. They can train apprentices to become Hunters as well Trainee Xinfine The trainees train with the guards or hunters to gain skills. They help the healer along with going on hunting/border patrols Young Xinfine The young are the kits of the clan. They are fed and cared for by the queens. They are protected by the apprentices and warriors of the clan and only let out of camp if a warrior is there. :::::::::::: No Stealing Prey No sneaking to other camps without leaders knowing No hurting other clan mates No Double clanning :::::::: Clean out all the dens for 1o Moons Lost of warrior duties Torn ear by feather Exile Death :::::::::::: MistClan~Soulstar< Dragonrase > JaggedClan~ SnakeStar < XThunderstar46X > Stormclan~WildStar < Derp717isgone > ShadeClan~ ::::::::: OwlWing~ If seen on territory tell Featherstar :::: Featherstar: Feather star is a Tall sleek Blueish Grayish She cat with darker markings and musty Green eyes She is An American Short hair She has a Nasty scar on her shoulder She Has a Ligher under belly She is very wise and kind to her clan mates and cold and heartless to enemies or cats outside her clan She is also a very strong cat and believes in starclan and the dark forest Her warrior name was Featherpelt And she is Very loved by her clan members Acornpaw: Acornpaw is a middle height fluffy, white and different colors of brown apprentice with emerald green eyes the sparkle in the sunlight. She has a right ear which is clipped. Her breed is a fluffy white and brown tabby cat. She is very friendly and helpful, and cold to her enemies. ::::::::: Be Strong even if you feel weak~ Acornpaw Cats don't bring you down, it's what you listen to that brings you down~Icepool Smartness is the greatest weapon~Featherstar There is no right or wrong, but if you believe it it'll come true~Acornpaw ::::::::: < RP EXample > < OC Pic > :::::: Leaders Name/ User: Deputys Name/User: Clan's Link To Page: RP Example: Why Would You Want To Ally With Us?: How You Would Benefit: How We Would Benefit: ''' marshlandsconservancyrye.jpg|Marsh Forest < Zios > mystery-lake-1.jpg|The Big Lake country-savannah-located_383120e7b4c44e35_IEAyywjJRfO0sSv2SLUiyw.jpg|Dry Desert < Appondale > saas-fee-snow-mountains_106953-1920x1200.jpg|Mountain Past to the MoonStone 90530_1303517382328_full.jpg|Acornpaw :3 331f271d3983c94a0ad45e752043c5ed.jpg|Soul 27c57d46b3f5b649efbd75f18d70ca0d.jpg|Night CharEx.jpg|Featherstar ''Gallery''''' Category:Coding Page for AJCW Category:Coding Request Category:For Somebody Else